Polymeric sustained release devices of various antipsychotic agents have been described. However, such sustained release devices tend to be costly to manufacture and difficult to produce. Thus, there still exists a need for improved methods of delivering such agents which maximize the pharmacological profile of the active agent and can be produced in a more cost effective manner.